It is often desirable to wirelessly transfer information from a mobile communication device, such as a cellular telephone, to a peripheral, such as a printer or other printing device. However, mobile communication devices often have limited memory and/or processing resources and less functionality when compared to a personal or laptop computer. Thus, traditional methods for establishing communication between a computer and a printing device may not be readily available to a mobile communication device.
Traditional printing from a computer to a printer may involve the computer communicating with the printer over a wired or wireless connection. In either case, the computer links to the printer, converts content to be printed (which additionally or alternatively may be referred to as a “print job”) into a format that is understandable by the printer, and then transmits or otherwise transfers the print job to the printer for printing. The communication between the printer and the computer is formatted according to protocols that may be based on industry standards and/or may be specific to the printer make and/or model being utilized. In general, a printer cannot be utilized by a device that lacks the ability to convert the content to be printed into a format that is understandable by the printer. While this limitation often may be overcome by equipping a computer with a driver that is configured to translate the content to be printed into a format that is understandable by the printer, the use of drivers with mobile communication devices is often impractical due to the large number of drivers and the large amount of storage space that would be necessary to accommodate the wide variety of printers and print jobs that are available today.
This is particularly true for wireless communication devices, such as cellular and other mobile telephones, that may possess limited memory resources and/or lack the basic infrastructure necessary to utilize the functionality that traditional printer drivers provide. In addition, even if the mobile telephone does possess sufficient memory resources and infrastructure, a printer-specific driver may be unavailable for the wireless communication device and/or the wireless printing device in question and/or may be inconvenient to obtain or install. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods for identifying and configuring communication between wireless communication devices and wireless printing devices, including systems and methods that may enable this communication without the need for or use of drivers that are specific to the wireless communication device and/or the wireless printing device being utilized.